This invention relates to a toy driving simulator, and in particular, to a toy driving simulator and a method of using the toy driving simulator.
Conventional toy driving simulators include a toy vehicle that a user controls along a road or pathway. Some toy driving simulators utilize a representation of a continuous road along which a user tries to align the toy vehicle. Conventional toy driving simulators do not enable the user to simultaneously control a toy vehicle and the simulated road or path. A need exists for a toy driving simulator that enables a user to simultaneously move a toy vehicle and boundary structures that define a road or path.
A toy driving mechanism includes a housing, a display element coupled to the housing, and a controller mounted on the housing and coupled to the display element. In one embodiment, the display element includes a representation of a toy vehicle. In an alternative embodiment, the toy driving mechanism includes multiple display elements coupled to the housing and to the controller. In an alternative embodiment, the toy driving mechanism includes two controllers mounted on the housing and coupled to a toy vehicle. In an alternative embodiment, the toy driving mechanism includes an output generating circuit that generates audio and visual outputs in response to user inputs.